wandsandorderfandomcom-20200213-history
Millicent Bulstrode
__TOC__ Statistics Full name: Millicent Isadora Bulstrode Age: 24 Date of birth: June 11, 1980 Blood: Half-blood, but she’s spent her entire life passing as Pureblooded. She doesn’t plan on enlightening anyone. Wand: Oak, 12 and ¾ inches, runespoor fang Alumni: Slytherin Affiliation: Inactive (presumed dead) Death Eater, petty thief Home Life Mother: Birth – Patience Hargreaves, her father’s Muggleborn former secretary; Father’s wife: Elvira Belinda Morris Bulstrode, Pureblood with a temper. Father: Conrad Isador Bulstrode, gentleman and chronic philanderer. Siblings: None. Not that she knows of at least. She’s fairly sure her father doesn’t know of any either. Other family: Violetta Bulstrode – great-great aunt, deceased Relationships with each: Patience: Relationship is non-existent; Millicent has never actually met her birth mother, other than the moment after she was born, and that doesn’t really count. Elvira: Millicent and her father’s wife had a hate/hate relationship. Millicent would not be surprised if the woman had cheered when she heard Millicent was “dead.” Conrad: Her father was always the brightest spot in her life; after rows with Elvira, Millicent would go to her father’s study and crawl into his lap as her read the paper and smoked his pipe. They didn’t really say anything to each other when this happened. They didn’t need to. He’d wrap an arm around her and she’d scrunch down and rest her head over his heart. She usually ended up falling asleep. He’s the only person she felt bad about letting think she was dead. She misses him more than she lets on. Home: Varies. Currently in and out of London. Finances: Used to be very comfortably high upper-middle middle class, but now she lives hand to mouth. Personal Life Personality: Millicent’s personality is overwhelmingly the product of her environment. She grew up being belittled and nagged by her father’s wife. The woman poked fun at her looks (Millicent was very nearly a female version of her father and as such, no great beauty) and her actual blood status. Millicent grew to hate her looks, and expected that everyone else did as well (many even confirmed this). Millicent scowls most of the time, if she isn’t wearing a blank if disdainful look. She’s quiet and broody, and of necessity developed a temper to rival Elvira’s. Millicent’s is more controlled than her father’s wife’s, but it is still there and things tend to get broken when her temper explodes. She’s very careful to act like a Pureblood; she’s terrified of anyone finding out that her real mother was a Mudblood. There is, however, a softer side to Millicent, but few people are allowed to see it. These included her father, her cat Ethelred, and – to a lesser extent – Pansy. This is the protective side of Millicent, even if she seldom puts any of her feelings into words. She’s not much for chit chat and more often that not seems terse. She still has low self-esteem even though she’s lost weight and has grown into her body, as it were. Marital Status: Single Sexual Orientation: Very curious. Attracted to beauty in most people, though she’s never expected anyone to see anything in her that would make them want her. Strengths: Determined, hard working, practical, strong Weaknesses: Stubborn, low self-esteem, hot tempered, prone to using her fists Boggart: Being exposed as a Half-blood. '''Patronus: A bull, though she’s only used it once. Mirror of Erised: Herself and her father living out their lives as two old bachelors. Amortentia Potion: Woodsmoke, her father’s pipe tobacco, licorice Miscellaneous: Keeps her father’s old spare pipe with her at all times. When she’s got enough money, she’ll splurge on a bit of his favourite pipe tobacco and will smoke it herself. Occasionally has nightmares about being trapped in a burning building. Aesthetics Appearance: Luckily, Millicent took after her father. She has a round face with a chin that points when she smiles. She has brown eyes and wavy brown hair that comes to her collar. She’s tall and had most of her height by her third year. She doesn’t smile very often, but she’s actually pretty when she does. Just don’t try to tell her that. She’s in much better shape than she used to be in, and has more muscle than pudge now, though she still wears large clothes. When she isn’t wearing a glamour, she has a scar stretching sideways from just under her left eye to just above her jaw. Any higher and she’d have lost the eye. She has a few burn scars across the back of her shoulders and along her left arm. Height: 5’11” Weight: 153 lbs Hair: Dark brown and wavy, generally covering her eyes. Eyes: Brown Style of dress: Dark, shapeless clothes. Nothing fancy, just anything that makes good work clothes, really, and that is comfortable. History School Bulstrode was a respectable Pureblood name, even if it wasn’t old money, and Conrad Isador Bulstrode was proud to wear it. After all, his Great Aunt Violetta had even married a Black. He was a cocky boy, driven to succeed and amoral enough not to care too much about how he got what he wanted. This landed him in Slytherin. There he met – and eventually courted – Elvira Belinda Morris, a year his senior and very hard to get. But get her he did. Within a year of the marriage, Conrad found that he had overestimated the charms of Elvira. The woman was a shrew with the temperament of an especially loud Howler. He gave her another trial year, just to see if she’d “grow out of it,” then let his eye begin to wander. There were plenty of women around who had more pleasant tempers, and though he wasn’t the most attractive man that ever lived, he was charming. He soon had a string of lady friends to keep his mind off his wife’s screaming and beds to chose from when she kicked him out of theirs. Despite these infidelities, Conrad did try to have children with Elvira. But nothing worked. Not herbs, not fertility potions, nothing. Elvira accused him of being sterile. After one such accusation, his secretary (a pretty girl, even if she was a Mudblood) gave him a startling piece of news: she was carrying his child. He’d thought he’d been more careful than that, but she was right. Conrad consulted his wife – who would likely have done serious harm to the poor secretary had Conrad not cast a body bind on her – and the mother of his child; they made a plan: Elvira would claim to be pregnant and would confine herself to the Bulstrode home, with strict instruction to keep visitors away. A single Healer would be allowed in on the secret, though he would be sworn to secrecy. On June 11, 1980, Millicent Isadora Bulstrode enter the world. Her mother was soon sent packing. As a child, Millicent was never given the impression that Elvira was her real mother; Elvira never let her forget that she wasn’t. Millicent came to hate the woman with a passion, and found she couldn’t blame her father for sleeping around. At least she was sorted into Slytherin when it came time for her to attend Hogwarts. Anything less would have been one more thing for Elvira to pick at her over. She allied herself with Pansy Parkinson and Parkinson’s other Slytherin friends. She wasn’t pretty or slender like them, but she was still a Slytherin and a girl. And her size has its uses, such as keeping away the undesirable lower years and members of other Houses. During her fifth year, Millicent joined Umbridge’s Inquisitorial Squad. She saw it as a chance to show that she was capable of something important. And it further proved where her loyalties lay. War Things changed during her seventh year. Dumbledore was dead, Draco was gone, and Pansy changed. For six years, Millicent had had the other girl on a pedestal; when Pansy stepped off of it, Millicent didn’t know how to take it. The new Pansy didn’t need a bodyguard, didn’t need someone to glare down at people for her. She could do it herself. It felt strange. They all joined the Death Eaters, of course, but most of the girls didn’t last long, and Millicent’s own festering desire to prove herself almost got her killed. Everyone else was sure it had. The house burned down around a body much the same size as her own, but she survived. She had scars from the encounter, but she slinked off before the Aurors could realize she was still around. After that, Millicent roamed around, using glamours to change her appearance, mainly to hide what scars were on her face. Dispite hating her looks, she was a bit vain about them. She did odd jobs here and there: farm labour, heavy lifting, cleaning, just about anything. Eventually she found she had a knack for stealing small items without anyone noticing, and she turned to a mixture of itinerant work and small crime. Current Activities Nothing much. Meta Player: Amy PB: Ally Sheedy Category: Characters Category: Played Characters Category: Magisterium Category: Criminal Underworld